


hold on tight

by PuggleFiclets (pugglemuggle)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe is sort of head over heels, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, M/M, Mihashi manages his anxiety, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: From lacksley's prompt: "I think it would be really cute to see them go through a haunted house together and Mihashi is scared and clinging to Abe the whole time, and Abe is putting on a brave face but also really excited that Mihashi is holding his hand & such."





	hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



> i hope you like this! your prompt was really cute. :) happy halloween!

“Ah!!”

Mihashi leaps away from the skeleton that drops down from the ceiling, clinging to Takaya’s arm the same way he clutches the bat before a high-pressure inning. His eyes are wide, and his mouth opens and closes wordlessly. Takaya can feel him trembling.

Taking Mihashi to a haunted house was a really bad idea.

In Takaya’s defense, it wasn’t his fault, or even his idea—it was Tajima’s. Taking the team to a haunted house like this one would be a great bonding experience, he said. They could go through in pairs, he said. It’d be fun, he said. 

Twenty minutes later, Takaya is seriously questioning Tajima’s definition of “fun”. The decorations are tacky, the whole place smells like dust and mildew, and the dim lighting is a tripping hazard. The only thing this haunted house has succeeded in doing is terrify their pitcher. If this little outing affects Mihashi’s performance at the game this week, Takaya is going to have some serious words with Tajima.

“If you want, we can leave,” Takaya says, eyeing the cheap plastic skeleton dangling from the ceiling. He thinks he can still see a price sticker on it. “We don’t have to finish it.”

Mihashi shakes his head quickly. “No, I—I’m okay. I can...I can do it.”

Takaya frowns. Mihashi is definitely  _ not  _ okay. He’s about to point this out —probably more bluntly than he should—when Mihashi closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly. He releases his death grip on Takaya’s arm a little, letting his hand fall comfortably into Takaya’s instead. Oh. This is… Takaya watches him carefully. The dim lighting of the haunted house has a slight red tint, casting Mihashi’s face in rosy shadows, softening his features, darkening the line of his eyelashes. For a moment, Takaya gets lost just staring. It’s easy to forget they’re in the middle of a haunted house—and then the spell breaks. Mihashi opens his eyes, fixes Takaya with a small smile, and gives Takaya’s hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

“Third-base runner,” Mihashi grins. His voice is still trembling a little, but his sincerity is difficult not to believe. Takaya finds himself nodding despite his conviction to insist otherwise just a few moments before.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks.

“Mhm.”

“You really want to keep going?” 

Mihashi nods. His hand stays clasped in Takaya’s, and they move forward.

Takaya doesn’t remember the rest of the haunted house. He’s too distracted by the warmth of Mihashi’s palm against his own, the determined look in his eye, the resolute line of his lips. When they come out the other side, blinking into the sunlight, Takaya feels a little like his heart might leap out of his chest.

“There you are! It took you guys  _ forever! _ ” Tajima shouts from down the path past the exit. The rest of the team are waiting there too. “Do you guys wanna check out the rest of this place? I hear they have a corn maze!”

Takaya looks down at Mihashi. “What do you think?”

“I think…” Mihashi looks up at him shyly. “If Abe-kun is here...I’ll have fun no matter what we do…!”

Takaya’s face feels like it’s on fire. Mihashi still hasn’t let go of his hand, honestly, Takaya isn’t quite sure if he’ll be able to handle it. He’s not about to tell Mihashi to stop, though.

“Okay, then,” he says, swallowing. “Let’s go.”

Mihashi doesn’t let go of his hand for the rest of the evening. Maybe the haunted house wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
